Half Truths
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Bastila and crew get taken in by the Leviathan, and one of her worst fears come true. M PCxBastila Major Spoiler warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Half Truths

**Summary:** Bastila and crew get taken in by the _Leviathan, _and one of her worst fears come true.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to admit it.. Star Wars and this game don't belong to me. They belong to LucasArts and BioWare.

**Author's note: **I got challenged by a friend about this. He read some of the choices in the game, and thought that some meant that you already knew.. uhh.. you know.

Ahem.. anyone that hasn't finished the game, please don't read this.

Really, don't. Unless you don't plan to ever play the game and don't care about major spoilers. (Next sentence will contain spoilers, so please turn away if you don't wish to read them.

Anyway, the challenge was to have Revan figure out his identity _before _the confrontation with Malak.. you know, those choices you could pick like "This meeting was inevitable, Malak!"? Sooo, you can make of this story what you want. Did Revan find out because of what Saul said? Did he find out because of the torture? Or maybe he knew all along and just now revealed it.

PS: I put some scenes from before the _Leviathan _in there because I love Revan teasing Bastila. :P She's so funny when M Revan teases her.

PPS: I usually write female characters, so this was a little harder for me. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

PPPPPS: (Last one) The name of the character at the top is to show people who's point of view it is. Oh, and the name of my Revan was a random name: Seth Avery. I figured it sounded okay.

* * *

__

Bastila

Mornings aboard the _Ebon Hawk _were always an adventure in itself; Mission tried to get Zaalbar to take a shower nearly every day, Carth and Jolee were always in a fight over the last half decent sandwich, and HK-47 in turn was always there to warn them that if they dared take the food before his master got to eat, the meatbags would pay.

This morning was no different.

Mission was yet again trying to sneak up on Zaalbar with a brush and some hairgel, of course, since she used the same strategy every time, Zaalbar was onto her, "Aww, come on Big Z.. don't you wanna look good for the Wookiee girls?"

It seemed like Jolee had won the fight today, and as a result, Carth was now sulking as he chewed on something that might've looked like food at one point, "Statement: You look upset, meatbag. Query: Shall I blast you now, and put you out of your misery?"

I sighed deeply as I stared into my cup, what had the Jedi Masters been thinking when they agreed to let these people accompany myself and Seth? One would almost start to wonder if they were perhaps high on spice when they made the call.. no.. I shouldn't think that way.. surely these people must have _some _qualities that might help us during this quest. I'm just being arrogant, I mustn't be arrogant.. there is no emotion; there is peace.

"...and I thought I was gonna crash into that mountain after my battle droid's engines broke down due to the extremely cold atmosphere! Of course, it would've been a glorious death, because my crash would've surely caused a seismic event, thus crushing all of our enemies, who had foolishly set their camp up at the foot of the mountain. But I had an idea, as I threw myself off my battle droid-" Canderous rambled on.

I buried my face in my palms, Canderous using T3 to record all of his experiences in case he ever went senile.. now I had truly seen everything.

"So, Bastila," Juhani started cautiously, "I.. I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now.."

I took another sip from my caffa, "Yes?"

"Do you.. ever wonder why the Council did not send a Master with us on this journey?"

The question caught me completely off guard, I nearly choked on my sandwich, Juhani gave me a worried look, but as always, I quickly collected myself.

"No, I do not." I said quickly.

"But, surely you can see that there is a certain.. chaos aboard the ship.. and Seth, he-"

"You must believe in the wisdom of the Council, Juhani. They believed I, I mean _we _could deal with this ourselves." I snapped at her, I don't know why, but I took it personal. I had been put in charge of this mission, of this crew.. to say that there needed to be a Jedi Master, the nerve! _There is no ignorance; There is knowledge. Juhani only asked a question.. calm yourself, these outbursts lead to the dark side. _I took a deep breath, _There is no passion; there is serenity._

"I.. I'm sorry.. I don't doubt your capabilities, forgive me, I shouldn't have said anything."

I quickly shook my head, "No, no.. I apologize. I believe you wanted to say something about Seth?" changing the subject was probably best for now.

Juhani seemed rather reluctant to speak again, but after staring at me for a few seconds, she started again, "Seth seems to lack discipline.. does it not worry you?"

At this, I pursed my lips. Seth _did _lack discipline.. no matter how hard I'd shout every morning, he either completely ignored me and just hid himself underneath his blankets, or he'd mumble something incoherently and _then _hide underneath his blankets.

This was something that had amazed me during the first few weeks of our journey. He was so active during the day, and even at night.. you wouldn't believe how hard it was sometimes to get him to just shut up and go to sleep, he'd kept me up all night once with witty comments how we didn't need Carth, and how he was a much better pilot than him.

But.. his morning routine had amazed me, not only was it near impossible to wake him up in the morning, when he _did _finally get up, he'd just drag himself to the 'Fresher, come back out a few minutes later to eat whatever there was left, and go play Pazzaak with Mission to 'Wake his brain up' as he called it. It was strange to believe this man was the very same man that could run across all of Dantooine, fight 6 Kath Hounds at the same time, and still have enough energy left to have a sparring contest with Canderous and annoy me with his unprofessional behavior.

"You are correct Juhani, but I doubt _anyone _could change his ways.." _after all, Master Vrook had lost any hair he might've still had in frustration over Seth's behavior. Still, Master Vandar believed that this was a _minor _problem _I'd_ be able to solve in my time with him._

--

A few hours passed by, and none of the crew really did much.. it would still be around nine hours until we arrived on Korriban, and there really wasn't much to do aside from waiting.

Of course, as everyday, Seth woke up four hours after everyone else, I looked up when I heard his bare feet drag themselves towards the 'Fresher.

It was a good thing I had perfect control over my emotions.. most of the time.. otherwise, I might've laughed at this point.

Perhaps I should've told him that-

"Aaah!!"

It was a struggle even for me though, when I heard a girlish scream come from the 'Fresher, not a second later, Seth came storming over to me.

"Is something wrong? You look like something's bothering you."

__

Seth

I crossed my arms and gave Bastila a hard look, "Care to explain why there's a Wookiee in my 'Fresher?"

She simply waved her hand dismissively, "Perhaps if you had rolled yourself out of that sweaty sack you call a bed earlier, you wouldn't have had this problem."

"Oh!" I started, making sure my voice was literally dripping with sarcasm, "Was that your joke of the week? How long did you think of that? Perhaps you should start a fracking circus!"

"It is not a joke," she said calmly, "Your morning routine has to change. You are completely useless to me if you're slowly rotting away in your bed."

I smirked, _You sure like open doors, don't you Bastila, _"Well, maybe if you made it worth my time, I'd consider making myself useful to you.." I said with a wink.

"Wh-What?! I-I can't believe how childish you are!" her cheeks started to flush slightly, "We are on a serious mission here, and I find the fact that you seem to think this is a joke highly disturbing!"

"Oh believe me Bastila, there's nothing _childish _about it." she was so cute when she was angry.

"You are easily the most arrogant, vain-"

"-Charming" I added.

"-and shallow man I _ever _had the displeasure of meeting!" she screeched as she stood up and glared at me.

I have to admit, for a second, I felt a chill.. anyone that said cute girls couldn't look scary had obviously never met Bastila, of course, I quickly gathered my wits and smirked again, "Just give in Bastila, it would save you a lot of trouble.. no one can ignore my undeniable charms.."

She continued to glare at me, "And _you _cannot ignore my lightsaber when I jam it down your-"

"Careful, watch your emotions." I said quickly, though I did shift my feet into a different position in case she'd snap and I'd have to make a run for it.

She took a deep breath, apparently listening to me for once. "There is no emotion; there is peace.."

I took the oppertunity to mess with her head once more, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I ever met."

Her eyes snapped open again, and her cheeks turned into an even deeper shade of red, "What?!"

I blinked, looking as innocent as possible, "Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you no control over yourself? How typically male, just tell a woman she's beautiful, and we'll get what we wanted, I can't believe you!"

_Hello there, open door_, "I didn't say anything!" I laughed, "Beautiful, hmm? Who's the vain one now?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but she apparently was at a loss of words.

Just then, Zaalbar walked out of the 'Fresher, "I'd intended to take a shower, but it looks like you need a cold one more than I do right now."

She threw her hands up in desperation as she stormed off towards the cockpit, for a second though.. I thought I saw a smile on her face.

--

_Bastila_

_"Bastila? Come on love, wake up."_

_"She'll be fine."_

_"Yeah, well I'm not taking your word for it! She never had military training like we did, it might've effected her more than us!"_

_"You know you're just wasting your time, right? Your force powers don't go through these shields.. you can't help her."_

_"I'm pretty darn amazing though, Carth.."_

_"Hah... modest as ever.."_

_"Hey Bastila.. I just cried like a little girl!"_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Trust me, if she can hear us, she'll wake up_ just _to scold me for showing my emotions."_

I slowly opened my eyes before quickly closing them again at the bright lights, I didn't remember much.. the last thing I remembered was Carth, who told me the ship that was drawing us in was the _Leviathan_, Saul Karath's ship..

"You okay?" I reluctantly opened my eyes again at the soft voice before me, Seth sat before me.. but he seemed fuzzy, it took me a moment to realize that he wasn't exactly sitting right before me, we were in force cages, and he was in a seperate one.

"You might've been better off unconsious." I sat up and looked behind me, it seemed like Carth had been put in a force cage aswel, he stood there with his arms crossed, his jaw set, and his eyes narrow. He was angry, very angry. I wondered if perhaps Saul had already been in here whilst I was unconsious.

"I told you, didn't I?" Seth laughed at Carth, "I swear.. if I got 1 credit every time I was right, I'd be a rich man indeed."

I opened my mouth to respond to that, when I heard a soft swooshing sound, I looked up and saw a man walking up to us.. no doubt this was Saul Karath.

"Carth.. it's been a while. You look horrible man, what have you been doing? I barely recognized you."

"But I recognize you Saul.. I'll never forget your face.. it's the first thing I see before I wake up, and the last thing before I go to sleep. And I won't rest until you've paid for what you've done, you can never hide from me.. I'll find you, wherever you run off to, I'll keep searching, even if it's the last thing I do." Carth said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I find it flattering that I still play such an important role in your life," Saul laughed harshly, "But it doesn't matter.. _you _don't matter. Lord Malak is much more interested in your Jedi companions."

"You might wanna tone it down a little, before Carth breaks out of his cage.." Seth said, "And trust me, you don't want that."

Saul turned his attention from Carth to Seth, "I was told you were like this.. joking around even in the most serious situations.. it seems not much has changed."

I bit my lip, this was getting out of hand, "Whatever it is you want, Admiral, you're not getting it from us!" I called quickly, drawing his attention to me instead.

"Of course, I hadn't expected cooperation from you, or Carth for that matter.. but you and I both know there's one person in this room that has proven to not take loyalty too seriously."

I glanced over at Seth, who had a very monotone expression on his face, "You lost me there, old man. Care to explain why you think you know so much about me?"

Saul looked back at me, a mixed expression on his face, "Oh this is.. you mean you don't know?" he laughed, "I knew you were a charming lady, but to make someone forget about their past.. I didn't know you could do that!"

"What can I say? I'm a talented indiviual, it rubs off on others too."

"I tire of these games.. now I want answers," Saul turned towards Seth and smiled at him, "Don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough."

"You're wasting your time Saul, we're not gonna answer anything!" Carth spat at him from the other side of the room.

"Enough!" Saul growled, "I don't have time to waste on you. Now, you," he looked back at Seth, "You will be a good boy and answer my questions, won't you?"

Seth snorted, "You're pretty full of yourself if you think you can threaten me."

"Oh but I am not stupid. I know your will is too strong to be broken by mere torture.. I know, however, that even the strongest hero has trouble watching the people they love suffer.." he glanced back at me for a second before turning back to Seth, "Every time you refuse to answer a question, or give me a false answer, _Bastila _will suffer the consequences."

I quickly spoke up when I read the expression on Seth's face, "My pain is meaningless! Tell him nothing!"

"Now tell me..," Saul hissed, "Where is the Jedi Academy at which you were trained?"

Seth glanced over at me, for the first time, I actually saw fear in his eyes, I slowly shook my head, he continued to look at me a little longer before he turned back to Saul.

"It's.. it's on Correlia."

I sighed in relief, Saul's smile however, faltered. "Very foolish of you."

In a split second, the torture field in my cage was activated, I tried as hard as I could to stay calm.. but the pain was just too much.. the harder I tried to keep silent, the harder I screamed.

__

There is no emotion; there is peace

There is no ignorance; there is knowledge

There is no passion...

"Enough." Saul said again, raising his hand at the torturer, "Of course that was a trick question.. Lord Malak knew the Enclave was on Dantooine," he smirked at me, "And it has since been destroyed."

I gasped, _That can't be true.. can it? No.. it can't be.._

Seth gritted his teeth and slammed his hands into the cage around him, even Saul jumped slightly in shock, "You'll pay for that Saul... I swear you'll pay.." he hissed.

I tried to reach out to him, try to calm him, but it was as if he blocked me out.. this was worrying.. I had to find some way to reach him..

"Of course I will," Saul said mockingly, "Perhaps you will speak, now that you know what the price for your little attitude is; What mission did the Council send you on?"

Seth turned towards me again, all the fear was from his eyes now as he stared straight into mine. It took me a moment to realize what this meant.

"They want us to find the Star Forge." he said simply.

I suddenly felt strange, weak.. perhaps this was how _he _was feeling.. perhaps I was taking his batrayal too hard.. "Why? Why are you telling him this?!" I screamed at him, he continued to look at me, indifference written all over his face. Until he finally turned away from me.

Saul laughed, "I knew you would see reason.. you should be grateful Bastila, he's sparing you from any further suffering."

I looked down, trying to keep my emotions in tone, "The betrayal of the Jedi Order hurts me more than any torture ever could.."

"Oh I highly doubt that, now, how did you find out about the Star Forge?"

Seth sighed and hung his head, "I had a vision.."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, how could he do this? How could he betray the Jedi and the Republic like this? Why..? But then I realized something.

_"**I** had a vision"_

Why did he leave me out? I had the same vision.. was he.. trying to protect me..?

Saul cocked an eyebrow, "_You?_" Apparently he had trouble believing it.

"Yes.. I.. I came to Dantooine with Bastila and Carth and.. and then I had a vision.. of the Star Map there.. the Jedi Masters sensed that I was hiding something.. I didn't even know I was.. I thought it was just a dream.."

I looked at him sadly as he tried his best to make the lie sound believable..

"...But when I told them of it.. they said it had been a vision.. that's why I was sent with Bastila.. in hopes that I'd have more visions like it.."

"Really?" Saul asked, it sounded like he was hesitating, "And why did Bastila come along then?"

"Because I asked them to.. I told them that if Bastila couldn't go with me.. I wouldn't help them.."

Saul laughed harshly at me, "That's priceless! So you were just a tag-along? I somehow find that hard to believe, Still, it doesn't surprise me that you'd be so selfish as to force them to give you what you want.. Malak will find it amusing when I tell him of this."

Suddenly Seth started laughing too, I turned towards him and paled a little when I saw the look on his face.

"You won't look so smug with my lightsaber through your eyesocket!" he laughed, "Because I can assure you.. I'll break my way out of here soon enough, and when that happens.. you better brace yourself."

Saul stared blankly at him for a second, taken aback by the sudden change of events.

"You made a very big mistake Saul, one that will cost you dearly.. no _one _underestimates me.. the last one that did," my eyes widened in shock and I felt as if I was gonna faint, "Well.. lets just say he was the last one to ever bare his title."

__

Mandalore

I felt dizzy, I quickly lowered myself down to my knees, _This can't be.._

"Malak can never compete with me."

Saul took a step back, "Activate the torture fields!"

Through our screams, I could hear a faint whisper before I passed out.

__

No one competes with Darth Revan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Half Truths

**Summary:** Bastila and crew get taken in by the _Leviathan, _and one of her worst fears come true.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I hate to admit it.. Star Wars and this game don't belong to me. They belong to LucasArts and BioWare.

**Author's note: **I'm really not too happy with this chapter.. in this chapter, I'd intended to reveal a lot about Revan's past, his teachers, why he is what he is, just.. well.. his life before the Mandalorians wars and during them. I have read a lot of info about Revan's character and other characters, and I thought of some nice twists to his character, but.. that's the annoying part, I couldn't use them.

Why, you ask? Because I had intended to write a full KotOR story, starting at Taris, and ending until Revan leaves known space. And then maybe go on to the Exile's story, and maybe, if I'm feeling creative enough, go back to Revan's story and what he/she(Haven't decided on the gender yet) is going through 'behind the scenes', so to speak.

And I'm weird like that, I don't want to use the same twists in two different stories, because people might read both. So, I had to completely leave out all those things, and because of that, the chapter isn't as nice as it could've been. As I wanted it to be.

I'm not sure if I wanna leave it at this, or write one last chapter so there's no open ending.. open endings are good sometimes, but I really dislike them in general.

Anyway, I had to leave those things out, so I wrote it in a way that Carth and Bastila don't really see Revan again to ask questions.

Hmm.. just see this is as pulling a KotOR II, with a lot of cut content! ;)

I wasn't too sure if I should make a list with cut content.. some people I know would want to know because they're too darn curious, others wouldn't want to see what they missed out on..

Before I forget: Thank you to all my reviewers! :D You are the reason I keep writing! Thanks a lot for your kind words.

* * *

__

Revan

I slowly opened my eyes, Saul was gone.. not very surprising, no doubt he went to report his findings to Malak.. the coward.

"You better not try anything," I looked up at the man talking to me, "I was given very specific orders that if you tried to break out, I'd be allowed to knock you out again."

I smirked and sat up, "But you want to release me,"

"No! Shut up!" he quickly reached for the switch that would fill my cage with electricity again.

"You want to release me because you're afraid of me," I smiled and stared deeply into the man's eyes, "You know who I am, you know what I'm capable of.. you fear I'll seek revenge on your family if you don't release me.. on your daughter.."

His eyes widened in shock, "I want to- My.. what.. no! You can't hurt Alexis!" he cried in a panic, "Please! She's just a child!"

"You know I've killed before, you know I won't mind killing again, you also know I wouldn't normally waste time on a weak, useless child, unless their parents gave me a good reason to hunt them down."

The man stared blankly ahead for a while, I took my chance to Force Persuade him again, "You know Malak, or Saul, won't be around to punish you for your incompetance, you know _I'm _the true, dark lord of the Sith. You want to obey me."

"I want to obey you.." he stated simply as he flicked the switch to 'off'.

I stepped out of the cage, "Very kind of you. Now, you want to take your blaster, and give it to me."

The man reached out for his blaster and placed it weakly in my hand, I rose it up to his face, "Where's my equipment, you want to tell me this."

"It's in the first room on the left.."

With that, I pulled the trigger.

--

__

Bastila

I tried desperately to hear him, the fact that I couldn't hear him was worrying.. normally, I'd be able to see him, hear him in my dreams.. but now, there was nothing but darkness around me.

I'd often wondered, who intruded upon who's dreams? Was I the one that dreamed his dreams with him because I had to make sure he didn't dream of something dangerous? Or was he the one that came into my dreams, just to spite me?

How _had _we dreamed of Revan and Malak? Was I strong enough to break through the barriers that protected his mind? Or did his mind simply allow me to see? Reach out to me?

I'd wondered about it.. but now I knew, now that I could no longer hear him, I knew what it had been.

Revan was stronger than I was, he'd simply allowed me to see into his dreams, he allowed me to read his mind. But now, he didn't want it anymore.. and so, he had blocked me out.

_"You're stronger than I am.. you always have been, I suppose.. you will be a great Jedi, no doubt after this, you will be given the rank of Jedi Master.."_

_"Bastila.. you're as strong as I am.. you just don't believe you are, you're holding yourself back."_

_"I guess you're wiser than I am too.. ironic, really.. all this time I've been telling you things you already knew deep down, didn't I?"_

_"You were only trying to help.."_

_"But you never really needed my help."_

_"That's not true, I-!"_

_"I've.. come to depend on _you_, not the other way around.. I wanted you to depend on me.. I wanted you to need me, I wanted to just be.. needed.."_

_"I _do _need you!"_

_"It's kind of you to say, but-"_

_"Bastila, I love you.. and I need you.. I need you to be by my side, to be my strength when I need it the most. You are the reason I haven't strayed to the dark side, you are my light."_

_"How poetic, did you read that somewhere?"_

_"Nah.. but you know how amazing I am."_

_"You_ are_.."_

How long had he known, I wonder.. how long had he known about his true identity?

__

"W-We can't! The Council-"

"I don't care about them."

"But.. Malak.. and we.. the Council wouldn't.. I mean.. what if they.. and what if Malak.. no.. we shouldn't, it's wrong.. and we have to focus on Malak, and I-I.. no.."

"All I heard was blah blah blah I'm making this harder on both of us by playing hard to get, blah blah kiss me now please."

"Oh my.."

"Revan.." I mumbled softly as my eyes opened, "Huh?" I quickly sat up when I realized the force field was gone, Revan wasn't there anymore, and Carth was still unconsious.

I stood up and noticed something fell off me, I sat back down and looked down at my robes, even my lightsaber was there.. Revan, he must've gotten it for me and left it here.

Carth slowly started to stir in his sleep, I quickly grabbed my robe and put it on, clicking the lightsaber to my belt.

"But where did you go..?"

--

__

Revan

It had been pathetically easy up until now, I slowly made my way through a long hallway, from side rooms, dark Jedi ambushed me, but before their lightsabers hit me, I pushed them back with Force Push, when I was surrounded, I used Force Wave. I disliked this.. but I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, they attacked _me_, even the Jedi wouldn't stop me from defending myself. Besides, I needed to clear a way to the Ebon Hawk, and hopefully run into Malak while doing so.

__

"The Jedi don't believe in killing their prisoners.. no one deserves execution.. no matter what their crimes.."

Another went down, and another, and three more before another door opened and Sith filled the room with grenades, this even caught _me_ off guard, soon, the entire hallway was filled with poisonous gasses, and my feet were frozen to the floor.

__

"I fear this quest for the Star Forge.. will lead you down an all too familiar path.."

I gasped for breath and fell to my knees, _it can't end like this_, _not yet, _I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, I couldn't inhale too much of that gas, or I'd die.. think Revan, you've learned Breath Control once.. why can't you put it into action now?

__

"The Council would not normally take an adult in for training, but this is a special case.."

Then I realized something, I couldn't put it to use, because I couldn't remember _how _to do it.. all I remembered was my Master that informed me that I was doing it wrong.. not really helpful in this situation.

__

"You have done in weeks what many cannot do in years!"

I smiled bitterly, _well, most didn't train for countless years before getting their memory wiped.._

The smoke started to thin a little, but as it did, the Sith threw in more grenades, locking my knees to the floor now and burning my skin with other grenades.

__

"What greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them."

I guess the Sith had learned this lesson all too well.. this grenade trick was one of mine, I remember using it once to defeat a group of mindless Mandalorians, I didn't even have to put half of my plan to use, they weren't strong enough to get out of the gas filled chambers in time, we didn't even have to rush in to kill them in fair battle. The gas did the work for us.

__

Come on! I can't even remember how my trick worked? I can't remember how one could escape from this situation? Oh wait.. right.. only those with Breath Control would be able to escape.. nice.

I coughed violantly and my vision started to fade slightly, until I heard a mechanic laugh echo through the hallway.

"Somehow, I knew you wouldn't be locked up for too long.. are you having trouble breathing? That's unfortunate."

I narrowed my eyes to see through the fog, but I really didn't need to. I knew who's voice it was.

"Malak.." I coughed, "Using my old tricks.. you never were too smart.."

He laughed again, "Perhaps, but there is more shame in you dying at the hands of your own dirty little schemes," he now stood right before me, the fog was gone.. I could breath again, but my body had already had a tremendous blow, he reached out and hoisted me up against a wall, "Then again, who can blame you when the Jedi took all your memories."

"Heh.. what now Malak.. you're gonna laugh some more? Cause the one who laughs last, laughs best.. and you aren't the last," I laughed in a raspy voice, "Strike one.."

Malak glared at me, but didn't make a move to do anything to me, "You still think this is a joke, Revan? I shouldn't be surprised. You may be a weak pawn of the Jedi now, but at least you'll be able to laugh about your own jokes as you die."

"Die..? You seem to forget that I'm still alive!" I called as I punched him as hard as I could, the blow caught him off guard, and it made him drop me, I quickly scrambled back to my feet and grabbed my lightsaber.

"Strike two.."

"You still fight dirty Revan.." Malak said as he, too, reached for his lightsaber.

"Yeah, well, I never claimed to be big on the rules."

Malak laughed as he shifted into an offensive battle stance, "We'll see who wins this battle, your witty comments, or my supreme power."

--

__

Carth

I sighed deeply as we made our way through the ship, the floor was literally filled with bodies, some dead, some unconsious.

__

"This is Canderous,"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want?"

__

"You better change that tone if you wanna get off this thing,"

"Fine, what can I do for you?"

__

"That's better. We made our way down to the Ebon Hawk, it's heavily guarded, but we'll deal with them, you two come down here quickly, unless you wanna stay here."

I sneered, "Yes sir."

Bastila just continued to silently walk beside me, it seemed like her mind was on vacation, normally she would've scolded Canderous for his behavior.. she was probably just worried about Seth.

"He'll be fine, Bastila," I said reassuringly, "You know him, he gets greedy for some crystals, rushes in a cave, and ends up killing all his enemies.. just see this as the cave, and the Sith as his enemies."

Bastila gave me a weird look, "He never did that.."

I grinned, "Weird huh? I could've sworn he was gonna just rush in when he started pacing around."

She gave me sad smile, "Carth.. I can't leave without him."

"I know.. I can't either."

We moved on in silence, only our footsteps making a sound on the metalic floor.

It was at these times that I thought of the past, of my wife, Telos.. Dustil. I'd thought my life wasn't worth anything anymore after I lost everything, I just sort of lived day by day, just devoting myself to the only thing I wouldn't loose to quickly; my job. But now, Dustil was alive.. but he was a Sith.. he'd joined the people that took him away from me, that killed my wife; his mother, destroyed Telos. How could he? What horrible things had they done to him?

I frowned, "Wait for me Dustil.. I'll come find you, I promise." my hand balled into a fist, all this.. wouldn't have happened if Revan and Malak hadn't turned to the dark side, they'd gotten Saul to join their side, they'd bombed our home planet, it was because of them that my life was in ruins.

Suddenly, Bastila stopped walking abrubtly, her face pale as a ghost.

"What is it?" I asked quickly as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Seth.."


End file.
